Aquans
An Aquan is a mortal creature somehow infused with elemental water at birth. This can be the result of circumstance of birth or heritage (including having a water-focused mage as a parent). Whatever their origin, Aquans find themselves naturals at water magics and are imbued with a natural patience, adaptability, and tranquility. Physical Description Aquans appear similarly to their mortal ancestors, but their aquatic nature is obvious. They tend to have pale skin, often with a medium to light blueish hue. Aquan hair colors may include those of their mortal heritage but also various shades of blue and sea green. They may have slightly elongated features, especially arms and ears (sometimes giving them an elven appearance), and they sometimes seem to move with the fluidity of water, giving them an innate grace and charm. Aquans also tend to be leaner and lighter than others of their mortal heritage. Some Aquans also have gills located on their neck or backs, although all Aquans can breathe water. Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits of Aquans. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Scores Aquans are graceful and bear a natural patience and insight but are physically weak and to adapt to situations rather than force their will upon them. They gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Wisdom but take a -2 penalty to Strength. *'Type' Aquans are Humanoids with the Water subtype as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size '''An Aquan's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed''' An Aquan's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Culture' Aquans occur in any culture their mortal heritage can. *'Lifespan' Aquans have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits * Cold Resistance (Ex) Aquans have cold resistance 5. Magical Racial Traits * Water's Advance (Sp) Aquans can use hydraulic push once per day as a spell-like ability. * Water Affinity (Su) 'Aquans Bloodragers and Sorcerers with the Elemental (Water) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Aquan Clerics and Warpriests with the Water domain or blessing cast their Water domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Movement Racial Traits * 'Swim Aquans have a swim speed of 30 ft. Other Racial Traits * Breathe Water (Su) Aquans can freely breathe both water and air. Some Aquans (mainly but not exclusively Avantians) have gills to reflect this ability while others are simply able to process water in their lungs. *'Mortal Heritage '''At character creation, an Aquan must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size, and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Aquan also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits * 'Darkvision Aquans can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. Alternate Racial Traits * '''Deepsight (Ex) The eyes of some Aquans are especially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans but not to air-filled environments. They have darkvision 120 feet when underwater but otherwise have no darkvision at all. This trait replaces the Darkvision trait. * Hydrated Vitality (Su) Some Aquans are capable of absorbing ambient water mana to heal their bodies. Each round that they spend submerged completely in a natural body of water, they heal 1d4 points of damage to a maximum of (their Constitution modifier 1 times their level) '''each day. Stagnant, poisoned, conjured, or trapped water does not activate this ability. This trait replaces the '''Water Affinity trait. * Marid Blood (Ex) Some Aquans are descended from Maridi, Janni of the water. They gain the Jann subtype. If they are a sorcerer with the Marid bloodline, they treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This replaces the Water Affinity trait. * '''Water Sense (Ex) '''Aquans with this racial trait can sense vibrations in water, granting them 60 ft. blindsense but only against creatures in contact with a body of water they are also in contact with. This trait replaces the '''Cold Resistance '''trait. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Water Creatures